


Happily Ever After

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Naiad!Logan, Prince!Roman, SO FLUFFY, prosey speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: "My oh my, you are such a beautiful creature." For Logince? ❤🖤 (not for the first time, I'm lamenting the lack of a dark blue heart emoji)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Happily Ever After

“Well, what have we here?” The prince steps through the trees, hands up to show his friendliness. Logan trembles in instinctive fear, sticking near his pond and wondering why he hasn’t disappeared into it yet. It’s unusual for a naiad to allow themselves to be seen by a human, but this prince is different. He’d been different since the moment Logan started dreaming about him, knowing in his heart of hearts that one day they would meet, and now- here they were. “My oh my, you are such a beautiful creature,” the prince continues, and Logan is caught between the conflicting urges to preen at the praise and _hide oh gods in the air above and land below he needs to hide_ \- 

“How did you find this place?” He asks, voice hoarse but strong. He’s proud of how it comes out, and he squares his shoulders proudly and lifts his chin. The prince gazes at him with admiration, exactly as he should. 

“I saw it in a dream,” his- the prince replies, slowly taking a seat on the soft grass not far away. Logan appreciates the effort, and settles down on the edge of his pond, slipping halfway into the water and resting his chin on his folded arms. “I didn’t see you though, not so clearly. I knew there was a creature that lived here but I could never see past the blinding lights on the water. I am glad- it is a most pleasant surprise.” 

Logan _does_ preen at that, wetting his hand in his sparkling water and brushing his hair back neatly. “And what do you wish to do now?” He asks, genuinely curious. “You’ve journeyed a long way.”

“So you dreamed it too?” The prince sits up in his excitement, but Logan doesn’t flinch and lets him approach. There is no danger from this man, he is certain. “You dreamed I would come, and I dreamed I would arrive. Are we meant to be, entwined in some way, then?” 

It’s one theory. Logan has often wondered himself. But unlike this prince he has had many years to ask the right questions and now finds himself in possession of the answers the human seeks. “Yes, in some sense. I was born under a black sun, when hope sprung back to the world. There are some among the people of the forest who believe the magics that saved the world that day left a ripple among its people. We are not the only ones to have dreamed.” 

The prince listened, rapt with attention, but that final fact cause him to interrupt with a question. “We aren’t? What do they say of the dreams then, these people of the forest?” 

“Only some say,” Logan corrects him. “But it is widely believed to be the dreams of your true happiness. I-” He hesitates. The prince leans forwards across the last of the distance between them, touching his hand lightly. 

“Tell me your thoughts, my happiness.”

Logan blushes deep aquamarine. “I had always hoped that would turn out to be the case. I find myself no less hopeful now we’ve met.” 

The prince’s smile is blinding. “More beautiful words have I never heard. And I, Prince Roman of Summer, do hereby solemnly vow to do my best to live up to that hope.”

“And I, Logan of… this pond, do hereby vow to let you.” 

They share twin bright grins. It’s the start of a very beautiful happy ending indeed.


End file.
